powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blindsight
The power to interact with one's environment without the aid of vision. Also Called *Blind Sense/Sight *Sightless Sensing/Sight Capabilities The user can act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. The user's eyes may or may not have an influence on this power. Applications *Unaffected by the Light or Darkness *Immune to Hypnotic Vision, Petrifying Gaze & Penance Stare *Seismic Sense *Sonography Variations *'Negative Vision': See your surroundings by inverting the light absorbed in the eyes, allowing you to "see" darkness Associations *Danger Intuition *Disability Compensation *Echolocation *Enhanced Senses *Handicapability *Lie Detection *Night Vision *Psychic Navigation Limitations *Depending on the methods used, may be hard to use in an unfamiliar area. Known Users Known Powers * Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece) Gallery Gordon blind.jpg|Despite having lost his eyes as a result of Terrigenesis, Gordon (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) can still see, albeit not like regular people. Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Though blind, Vanessa Brewer (Angel) has gone through extensive training that enables her to sense energy sources, body language, and motion in general. Toph Bei Fong.png|Even though Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was born blind, she feels the vibrations in the earth to know whats happening in her surroundings. Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|Kaname Tousen (Bleach) was blind from birth, but by training his spiritual senses to perfection he can "see" and fight. File:Buffy Summers memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses a heightened awareness of her surroundings, enabling her to navigate and fight even if her opponents are invisible or if she is deprived of her sight. Tsukuyo Inaba swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba's (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) blindness is compensated by immensely sharp hearing. Yin blindless..PNG|Despite being blind, Yin (Darker than Black) is a doll that can sense everything, even using her medium to save Hei and play the piano perfectly, even able to walk normally. DrMidniteII 08.jpg|Though naturally blind, Doctor Mid-Nite (DC Comics) possesses Infrared Vision that allows him to see to an extent. File:Madame Xanadu (DC Comics)_Starla.jpg|Madame Xanadu (DC Comics) Goku dodges Yakon.gif|Even when blinded, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) can still fight and navigate using his Chi Detection, which he demonstrates by dodging Yakon on a planet of total darkness... DragonballGT-Episode057_201.jpeg|...easily killing Eis Shenron after the latter slashed him across the eyes... Goku vs Syn.gif|...and dodging attacks from Syn Shenron shortly after. Gohan_Blinded.gif|Despite being blinded by Lavender's poison, Gohan (Dragon Ball Super) uses his Ki Sense to block his attacks and keep fighting. harry-potter-dementor.jpg|Dementors (Harry Potter) are able to navigate without any eyes. Suzu_sensing_the_area.jpg|Suzu Mukai (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) is able to use all her other senses in a 360 degree area around her to compensate for her lack of sight. Astrid_Blindsight.jpg|Blinded by a strike of lightning, Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) uses her other senses to follow her gut. File:Ndoul_(JoJo)_hearing.gif|N'Doul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Riku Blindfolded.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) was able to navigate and fight while blindfolded with ease. Clicker.jpg|After being rendered blind by the growth of fungal plates over their eyes, Clickers (The Last of Us) developed echolocation capabilities to compensate. Flowmotion by Matt Murdock.jpg|Even though he is blind, Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is able to perfectly navigate through his surroundings. Spider_Sense_Radar.png|When deprived of his sight, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can use his spider-sense to navigate... Spider-Man's_Spideylocation.jpg|...and as a form of Echolocation to detect and fight his opponents. Spidergirl_Blindsight.jpg|Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) using her spider-sense to fight and navigate while blindfolded. Blindsight by Stick.JPG|Stick (Marvel Comics) was born blind, but attained extraordinary senses through life long training. Master Izo Marvel Comics.jpg|Blinding himself to hone his Radar Sense, Master Izo (Marvel Comics) is a master in the arts of Hand and Chaste Ninjutsu. Ryo Shimazaki's Extrasensory (Mob Psycho 100) .gif|Ryo Shimazaki (Mob Psycho 100) Fujitora's Senses (One Piece).gif|Issho/Fujitora (One Piece) has mastered the use of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to compensate for his blindness. Licker_Resident_Evil.jpg|Though blind, Lickers (Resident Evil) are perfectly capable of navigating thanks to their super-sensitive hearing. Rising Shield Hero Atla.jpg|While she was born blind, Atla (Rising of the Shield Hero) can sense her surroundings to make up for it. File:Uonumausui.jpg|Usui Uonuma (Rurouni Kenshin) has gained the "Mind's Eye" after Shishio blinded him, allowing him superhuman hearing that can act like a sonar, more than compensating his blindness. Jack_Blindfolded.jpg|Jack (Samurai Jack) has trained to focus and hone his senses, allowing him to fight and navigate while blindfolded. Dezel.jpg|Though blind, Dezel (Tales of Zestiria) is able to navigate by reading wind currents. Hattori Tatsu Profile.png|Despite being born blind, Hattori Tatsu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) possesses an acute sense of hearing, bordering on a sixth sense. Raymond Connor (Earth-1610).png|Raymond Connor/Daredevil (Ultimate Marvel) developed enhanced senses on par with Matt Murdock's after being blinded in an accident, allowing him to navigate and fight despite his disability just like his predecessor. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Sensory Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries